In many states, law requires the use of protective helmets while bicycling, rollerblading, or skateboarding. Helmet manufacturers attempt to inspire children to wear helmets by offering a wide range of colors and styles. Although these attempts, along with educational campaigns on helmet safety have been made by the helmet manufacturers, and the communities, thousands of children still suffer head injuries annually.
According to a U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission report, while bicycling, young children were more likely not to be wearing a helmet at the time of a head related injury. In bicycling alone, it is reported by Johns Hopkins Injury Prevention Center that there are some 65,000 emergency room cases annually. These individuals wore no head protection and the highest rate of incidence occurred in children aged 5 to 15. The same is true in other endeavors such as skateboarding or rollerblading.
Presently, helmet manufacturers are limited to the shape (for structural integrity) and color of their protective helmets. They are faced with the difficulties of aerodynamics, venting, structural soundness, and weight, thus any attempts to change or add ridged components of the existing structure of protective helmets could possibly interfere with the effectiveness of the structure as a whole. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention, to provide an inspirational means in which the figurines will encourage children aged 5 and above to wear protective helmets while biking, rollerblading, skateboarding, and all other endeavors requiring protective helmets.